


protect our own

by freedomatsea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to Pregnancy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Groping, Group Sex, Making Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Seconds, Telepathic Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: When Raestar is unexpectantly reunited with a childhood friend when her village is under siege her life changes forever. A.K.A. Raestar finds her away into the hands of the Knights of Ren and has the Time of her Life™. There's no delightful way to say she gets railed by all the boys.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Original Female Character(s), Knights of Ren/Reader, Kuruk (Star Wars)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	protect our own

**Author's Note:**

> About two weeks ago someone — who shall remain nameless — sent me a picture of the Knights of Ren actors as "inspiration" and in a few short days, the concept behind this fic was born and completed. Raestar, like Veluna in my last character/OC/character fic, is obviously an OC that is written with limited physical details to fulfill the ever-popular Character/Reader trend. So imagine her as you will! 
> 
> That's a longwinded way of saying, I hope you enjoy following along with Raestar's journey into a bit of debauchery as my Valentine's Day present to you.

The Knights of Ren were _deadly_. Anytime they arrived, it could be expected that there would be no survivors. Their leader was ruthless, determined, and evidently _scared_. The latter trait allowed for him to be moved. Swayed. 

The village was supposed to be decimated. They were looking for a rebel spy whose last known position had been there. Raestar tried to flee, she ran towards the treeline. Darted in between trees, dodging the shots that rang out through the crisp night. 

Of course they wanted her. She’d housed the rebel in her home. She knew when he’d left. She knew the general direction he had headed for. Running only meant that she’d be caught and they would get the answers out of her through _any_ means necessary. 

The Knights of Ren were strategic. They pushed the villagers through the woods like beasts headed for a cull. The shots herded them back towards them and it was then that Raestar realized that she had come to the abrupt end of her life. 

They were fearsome. Cloaked in black clothes designed for combat. Heavy cloaks, armored plates, not an inch of skin revealed. Emotionless masks stared back at her fear as they closed in on her. 

And then she heard a voice. 

“ _Raestar_.”

She searched the masks, trying to find where it came from as one of them raised their blaster towards her. 

“Give her a good death.” 

Raestar clenched her eyes closed, preparing herself for pain. For death. 

“ _Is it you_?” The voice wasn’t spoken. The voice echoed through her mind. “ _Answer me quick Raestar.”_

“Yes.” 

Someone stepped close to her and she opened her eyes slowly expecting to have them staring down at her. Instead she was met by someone's back turned towards her. 

“We take this one alive.” The man’s voice was the one who had invaded her mind. 

“He won’t be pleased with us, Kuruk. _No survivors_.” 

“Is someone feeling gregarious?” Another one mocked. 

“I know her.” The man — Kuruk — answered and Raestar felt his voice brush his mind again. “ _I won’t let them harm you_.” 

And he didn’t. 

Kuruk endured the wrath of their leader, who, in the end, conceded to Kuruk’s request to keep Raestar alive. Going so far as to allow him to keep her aboard the capital ship alongside the rest of the Knights of Ren. 

It had been decades since she had last seen him. He was Kuras then. A plucky teenager who was _more_ than his peers. He was special and everyone knew it. But nothing ever came of it, no one came for him to train him like the stories said, and then one day he vanished. 

Now Raestar knew why. Someone _did_ come for him. Someone who was like him, like all of the Knights of Ren. Force-sensitive warriors who just needed training to prosper. 

Despite the helmet, despite the cobbled together black garments he wore, Kuruk was still the young man that Raestar had once known. He was still the boy she’d given everything to beneath the fruit-laden branches of the orchard she’d nearly been slaughtered in mere months ago. 

Raestar built a rapport with the Knights of Ren. They were less her captors and more her cohabitants — to _every_ extent of that word. It was a situation she could have never imagined herself to be in and yet it worked. She loved it. 

She craved the raw passion that she found in Cardo’s hands, the ache she was left with after a night with Ap’lek, the tender delight that she found in Kuruk’s bed. Each of the six Knights of Ren were as different as their unique brand of combat. 

“ _Kuras_.” She whispered on an exhale, sliding her fingers through his hair and trailing them down to cradle the nape of his neck. 

“Don’t.” He warned, sucking gently at her pulse point as he carefully draped himself over her body. “If anyone hears you using that name—“

“Is there someone else here?” Raestar questioned as she cupped both of his cheeks and looked up at him. For show, she peered around him, examining the starkly furnished room that he called his own. 

Kuruk reached out through his telepathic link, brushing at the edges of her subconscious, before slipping through. His mouth was at the corners of her lips, yet she could feel his mouth everywhere at once. 

Raestar’s back arched up off the bed, overwhelmed by the sensation he had conjured up. Her nipples pebbled into painful peaks, unseen mouths lavishing them with attention as something else brushed at her aching entrance. 

She tugged at his hair, hard enough to make him yelp. She used that moment of weakness to throw her weight against him and pin him onto the bed beneath her. She caught his hands and pinned them to the bed, leaning down until her nose was flush to his. “That’s not fair.”

“Just a tease at what’s to come.” He promised with a boyish grin as he leaned up to kiss her. 

Retaliation came swiftly. Raestar rolled her hips, grinding against the hardened length of his cock that pressed against her core. “Keep your mind tricks to yourself, _Kuras_.” She taunted. 

His own brand of retaliation was just as swift. Kuruk forced new sensations onto her, unseen fingers sinking into her slick center, dragging against a spot within her that had her seeing stars. She pushed back, trying to free herself from his mind tricks, but she relented under welcome duress. 

“ _I love you, Raestar._ ” He whispered, soft tendrils winding through her mind. “ _I always have._ ” She melted for him, letting him roll them over until he was positioned above her. 

She cradled his cheek, brushing her thumb over the freckles that speckled his cheekbone. She leaned up, kissing him sweetly as he shifted into position. 

Kuruk gripped at her hip as he drew her leg around him, sinking into her cunt until their bodies were pressed together. Raestar craved this most of all. She craved the utter adoration she found in his dark blue gaze. Eyes she once wept to the memory of. 

“I love you, Kuras.” She whispered, lips brushing against his as she spoke. 

Gentle touches returned, overwhelming her situation with _too_ many sensations. His own fingers were entangled in hers, holding steadfastly to her as he lost himself in the moment where they weren’t among the Knights of Ren — where they weren’t _truly_ free. 

The others weren’t like him. They couldn’t touch her all at once. They couldn’t wrap invisible lips around both nipples, while flicking an unseen tongue over the juncture where his cock sank into her again and _again_. But they certainly compensated in other ways. 

She cared for each of them in a different way, but Kuruk — Kuruk she loved. She had loved him before and she would love him once she was parted from him again. 

Her release left her breathless, her shoulders pressing into the mattress beneath her as she arched her back and rolled into his rapid thrusts. He came, pumping into her until all he could do was slump atop her. 

“Don’t go.” He whispered, even as he moved away from her so she _could_ squirm out from beneath him. 

Kuruk turned to look at her, smiling like he had that _first_ time. When two young souls were inspired by the life blossoming around them. His hand cradled her cheek, before skimming downwards to briefly rest at her stomach. 

“I should go.” Raestar said as she caught ahold of his hand. She lifted it to her lips and kissed each knuckle. “When do you leave next.” 

“Not for a few days.” 

“ _Good_.” She kissed the center of his palm, before leaning to him to kiss his lips and moving to climb out of his bed. 

As much as she hated to leave him, she knew better than to grow too attached. This thing — this life — was so temporary. Her entire existence hinged on the leader of the Knights of Ren that she had only ever seen the aftermath of. They feared him and by extension she feared him too. 

Raestar could feel the essence of Kuruk dripping down the inside of her thigh, dampening the fabric of her leggings as she walked down the winding corridor that led to her modest suite. 

Despite _how_ she came to be among the Knights of Ren, they treated her well. They respected her. They also came to her for comfort that she was more than willing to give. Kuruk wasn’t the only bed she warmed — the only man that shattered her world and rebuilt it at night. 

Cardo was waiting for her at the end of the corridor, propped up against the durasteel wall beside the door to her suite. She could smell the faint hint of smoke wafting towards her — he had come fresh from a fight. 

His dark hair fell across his forehead, matted down by sweat and the rub of his helmet. His helmet, for that matter, was tucked beneath his arm as he stood there and watched her. 

Raestar approached him, standing toe-to-toe with him. “You _stink_.” She retorted, cocking her head to the side as he met his hazel gaze. “There’s a lovely sonic shower just inside this door.” She gestured to the door beside them. 

“The shower can wait.” Cardo said flatly as he reached out and cupped her jaw. “ _Who_?”

“Kuruk.” Her lips parted as he dragged his thumb over them. 

“If he had his way, Kuruk would _never_ share you.” He mused, brushing his knuckles over her cheek as he held her gaze. 

“Then it’s a good thing that it’s _my_ decision.” Raestar carefully took Cardo’s helmet from his hold, letting it drop to the ground beside their feet. “If I want to fuck all of you, I will.”

His brows rose upwards, but whatever thought crossed his mind was quickly put out by her lips pressing against his. She kissed him thoroughly, tongue invading his mouth and tangling with his. 

Cardo’s hand snaked around her, palming at her ass as he pulled her towards him, and turned them so she was the one pressed against the cool durasteel wall. 

Her head fell back against the wall as Cardo trailed a row of kisses down her jaw and throat. His hand roamed down the curve of her waist, before wedging his hand between her thighs. 

“Are you _sensitive_?” He questioned, roughly dragging his fingers over her tender flesh through her leggings. “ _Kriff_. He’s still dripping out of you, isn’t he?”

Raestar grabbed at his shoulders, clinging to the heavy oiled cloak that he wore. “ _Yes_.” She rasped out, squirming against the wall as his finger brushed against her clit. 

“Then perhaps,” Cardo started, leaning towards her until their breath mingled. “I should leave you to rest. Since you’ve already been _satisfied_.” He started to pull away, but Raestar grabbed his arm to keep him there. “No? Should I tell Kuruk to try harder?” 

“I’d like to see you tell him that.” She retorted with a wicked smirk. 

“I _bet_ you would.” His gaze fell to her lips, before he pressed a searing kiss to her mouth. Deft fingers worked beneath the band of her leggings, seeking out her tender folds. 

She moaned against his lips, her eyes clenched closed as he worked two fingers into her. His thumb returned to her aching clit, rubbing it without the kindness that Kuruk had offered her. 

Cardo brought her right to the cusp of an orgasm, before pulling his fingers away from her leaving her panting for more. 

“ _Bastard._ ” She seethed, lips parting as she took those two fingers into her mouth and licked them clean, her eyes burning into his. 

“You’re free to go if you dislike _my_ methods, little star.” He learned, kissing her again. “Go back to Kuruk if you want a Loth-pup’s attention.” 

“Maybe I want you both.” Raestar countered, shoving at his chest even as her fingers curled into the fabric of his cloak to keep him there. “Maybe I want you and Kuruk and Vicrul and Ushar and—“

Cardo grabbed her jaw, effectively silencing her for a moment. He leveled her with a fierce look, before it softened into something that made her heart skip a beat. “Is that something you want?”

She considered it for a moment, her ears ringing as her pulse beat quicker. “ _Yes_.” 

He leaned in and kissed her, a shockingly gentle kiss considering how tender her lips were from his brutal attacks. “I can make that happen for you.” Cardo drawled out, “But go to bed tonight.” 

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes.” He smirked. “ _Tomorrow_.”

* * *

Tomorrow came, bright and early, but Raestar found herself alone onboard the ship. In the early hours of the morning, the leader of the Knights of Ren had roused them from their beds to set out on some new mission. 

Which left her alone. For _days_. The week dragged on and Raestar felt like she only existed within the moments where she stumbled upon a mousedroid or was brought meal. 

Days after the Knights of Ren departed, they returned. Battleworn, reeking of sweat and smoke, and some more bruised than others. They stalked the halls, heading past her room for their quarters, but Kuras lingered near her open door. 

“You spoke with Cardo.” 

Raestar blinked, leaning against the door frame as she drew her eyes back to Kuras’ face. “Did he tell you?”

“Aside from informing me that I’m too _soft_ with you,” His hands went to his hips, his eyes narrowing. “He made an interesting proposition to the six of us.” 

“It was said in the heat of the moment,” She assured him, meeting his uncertain blue eyes. 

Kuruk arched a brow, “So, it _isn’t_ something you want?” 

She swallowed thickly, “Maybe?” 

He took a step towards her, planting a hand at her hip. “We’ve already discussed it, Raestar. The others are interested in this idea. You just have to say the word.” 

Raestar lifted her hand and cupped his jaw, drawing him in to kiss his lips. “ _Yes_.” She gasped out against his mouth. “But I want you first.” 

_“You’ll always have me.”_ He whispered into the darkest corners of her mind as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“I’m always impressed with how _sweet_ you can be, fresh off the battlefield.” Cardo remarked wryly as he interrupted their moment. “Did you tell her?” 

Kuruk huffed as he pulled away from Raestar, eyes narrowing as he leveled the masked man with a look. “She said yes.” 

Cardo chuckled as he peeled off his helmet, letting it drop to the ground as he set his sights on her. “Come here.”

She rolled her eyes. “If you want something, I think you can come to me.” 

“ _Raestar_.” Kuras’ voice invaded her thoughts. “ _Go to him_.” 

Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she stared at Kuras, doubting the reality of the words she’d heard. 

“Is he in your mind?” Cardo questioned as he stalked towards them, like a predator eyeing his prey. “You like that, don’t you?”

“ _Do you want this_?” 

She nodded her head slowly, before turning towards Cardo. “It’s a shame you can’t _all_ play with my mind.” She taunted without missing a beat. 

Cardo cupped her jaw before dragging his gloved hand down her throat. His fingers tightened, not enough to choke her, but enough to make her gasp. “But we can play with your body, while your little _lover_ plays with your mind.” 

Spurious words died on her lips as Cardo kissed her. He pressed her back against the doorframe and worked his tongue into her mouth. His hands wandered, groping at her and her mind wandered. 

Raestar didn’t have the force — not like the Knights of Ren, not like the special ones — but she knew how to reach Kuras.

In return she felt his fingers slide between her own, curling tight around her hands as Cardo’s mouth crushed hers with a desperation that she knew came from hard won battle. She was catching them when adrenaline was still high and that thought made her ache with want. 

Cardo pressed his knee between her thighs, pinning her to the wall as he pulled away from the kiss to look at Kuras. “Call the others.” 

“A step ahead of you, brother.” Kuras answered, crowding close to them. “Is this what you want?” He questioned again as he brushed his thumb over her newly swollen lips. 

“Yes.” She grabbed at his forearm. “I want you.” 

“You’ll have me.” He promised her, before pulling away to look down the corridor. The men had heard his call. Trudgen, Ap’lek, Ushar, and Vicrul approached in various states of undress. 

“Let’s go inside.” Cardo suggested, ushering her inside her own room. “We’ll want you nice and _comfortable_ before we begin.” 

Raestar sat on the edge of her bed, hands in her lap as she watched the six men crowd into her suite. The room wasn’t small — and neither was she — but surrounded by the men it made her feel small. 

She took initiative, kicking off her boots as she slid her shirt over her head. Next came her breast band, fingers trembling as she unwrapped it. 

Her cheeks burned as she caught Vicrul’s heated stare, the way his eyes flickered to her bare chest. It hadn’t been _that_ long ago since he’d left dark bruises on the supple flesh, his mouth too eager to tease her. 

“If you want to stop — at any time — I want you to say _Ren_. If you _can’t_ say it, that’s why he’s here.” Cardo gestured to Kuruk. “Do you understand?”

Raestar rose to her feet and peeled off her leggings. “Got it.” 

“Good.” Cardo grinned, licking his lips as his eyes flickered to the junction of her thighs. “We’re going to take turns, readying you. Alright?” 

“Yes.” She said with a nod as she seated herself on the bed once more. She shifted, feeling strangely uncomfortable under their heated gazes. Her eyes roamed over them, settling on Ap’lek as he palmed at the obvious bulge of his cock. 

“Kuruk, you’re up.” Cardo clapped him on the shoulder. “Make it fun.”

Kuruk exhaled slowly, his jaw clenched tight as he approached the bed. He knelt down before her, like he meant to worship her. “ _I missed you_.” 

She smiled at him, surging forward to kiss him as she tangled her fingers into his hair. She cared about each of them, but she always came back to the one she cared about the most. 

Even with an audience, Kuras kissed her _thoroughly_. It wasn’t like Cardo, where every kiss was a competition. These kisses mattered. 

Raestar moaned against his lips when she felt phantom fingers stroking her slick folds. She knew there was nothing there — just her imagination and his own — but still she rocked towards the invisible touch. 

“Look at her,” Ushar murmured to Ap’lek, both of them watching with rapt attention as she writhed for the unseen touch. “Gonna feel like coming _home_ like a king when I fuck that pretty cunt.” 

Ushar played tough, but she knew that he’d whispered poems into her skin as she basked in the post coital haze mere weeks ago. They’d all put on a show amongst each other, but she _knew_. 

“ _Focus_.” Kuras murmured into her mind as he drew back to meet her gaze. “I’ve got you.” He spoke, leaning in to brush his lips along her collarbone as those phantom touches found her breasts. They pebbled beneath the sensation, reacting to the tender stimulation that made her ache for more. 

Kuruk kissed his way down her body, encouraging her to lay back on the bed as he drew her legs over his shoulders. 

Raestar cried out, back arching up off the bed as her heels dug into the firm muscles of his shoulders as his mouth descended upon her. Her inner walls pulsed around the sensation, the tease of feeling _full_ when there was nothing there driving her mad. 

His lips wrapped around her clit, the tip of his tongue teasing her and it was all it took — her body bending to his whim and shattering beneath his touch. 

The bed dipped beside her and she opened her eyes to find Vicrul smirking down at her. “Hi.” She whispered, reaching up to stroke her fingers over his cheek as he leaned down to kiss her. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned into his mouth as Kuruk sank two fingers into her, curling them within to reach that sweet spot that made her tremble. 

Vicrul grabbed at Raestar’s breast, palming it roughly as he worked his lips over hers. It didn’t help that those fandom lips were still teasing her nipples in tandem with his rough touch. 

“Thought we were taking turns.” Ap’lek remarked and Ushar murmured something in return that was lost to Raestar. 

“Time to share.” Cardo told Kuruk and Raestar whined as his touch was taken from her. She started to pull her thighs closed, but Trudgen’s broad shoulders stopped the attempt as he took his place there. 

He kissed her inner thighs, his short stubble prickling the soft flesh there. Vicrul abandoned her mouth, kissing at the swell of her breast as his hand skimmed down her stomach to tease through her slick folds.

“Look at her,” Trudgen remarked as his fingers joined Vicrul, both of them gliding through over-sensitive flesh. “You still playing with her Kuruk?” 

“No.” He answered, even as he reached out with his mind to play his fingers through hers. 

“Use that little trick to help her take two of us.” He requested as he ghosted his thumb downwards to tease her. 

“ _Okay_?” Kuruk questioned as he approached the bed again. He sat on the opposite of her, stroking her cheek gently. 

She nodded, lips parting like she meant to speak but Vicrul’s teeth caught against her nipple and words failed her. Kuruk used that moment to tease her with propping touches, trying to ready her for what was to come. 

_That_ wasn’t new. But the promise of two was a daunting idea. Kuruk provided her with the fantasy, unbidden thoughts of being caught between him and Ap’lek or Ushar. Body stretched to its limits. 

Raestar felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as the onslaught of sensations and thoughts pushed her over the edge again. Trudgen worked three fingers into her as Vicrul teased her clit and Kuruk used his mind to sink into her from behind. 

“You’re doing so good.” Kuruk whispered as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, brushing away stray hair that clinged to her clammy cheeks. 

Vicrul and Trudgen abandoned her, replaced by the overeager pair of Ushar and Ap’lek. Ap’lek didn’t seem to care that she had just come twice, he descended upon her and was quick to coax another from her trembling body. 

Ushar brought her hand to his groin, encouraging her to grope his hardened cock through his leather trousers as he leaned over her to kiss her. He kissed _almost_ as sweetly as Kuras — like before there was Knight of Ren, there was a lovestruck young man who had wooed his sweethearts. 

“Do you want her cunt, Kuruk?” Cardo asked and Raestar’s eyes flickered from where they watched Ushar’s expression as she palmed him to where Cardo stood leering at the scene unfolding. 

“Yes.” She answered for him, her voice cutting through the tension-filled room like a knife. Even Ap’lek paused to look up at her from between her thighs. “First and then whoever else wins out is free to have me.” 

“Come on, brothers.” Cardo clapped his hands together, “Let’s let the _lovers_ have their moment.” 

“You haven’t taken a turn, Cardo.” Ushar pointed out, lazily winding his fingers through her hair. 

“I will.” 

Raestar slowly pulled herself upright on the bed, planting her feet on the floor as she wiggled her toes to find feeling in them again. She looked between Cardo and Kuruk who remained beside her on the bed. “I need water.” 

“I’ll get it.” Ushar offered before vanishing into the ‘fresher and returning with a small cup of water for her. She drank it, taking that moment to steady her and her heart. 

“ _Still good_?” 

She nodded, smiling faintly at him, before she looked back to Cardo. “What do you have planned?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said everyone gets a turn, but you abstained.” 

Cardo smirked, “You think I don’t know your body, just because I’m not frothing at the mouth to make love to you.” He reached out to brush his knuckles against her cheek. “You were crying.” He told her, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. “I’m not looking to _break_ you, little star.” 

She swallowed thickly, “That _would_ end this prematurely.” 

He hummed as he took the empty cup from her. “But I _do_ expect a show.” 

“And you’ll get one.” Kuruk retorted as he turned his attention back to Raestar. “C’mere.” He murmured, tucking loose hair behind her ear as he drew her towards him. He kissed her, his lips brushing gently over hers as his hand moved to cradle the back of her neck. 

She climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs and draping her arms over his shoulders. She let herself get lost in the kiss, in the way his lips slanted over hers. His hands wandered, stroking down her spine and grabbing at her hips every time she rolled them into his prominent erection that was situated beneath her. 

He maneuvered her back onto the bed, the heavy weight of his muscled body pressing her into the mattress. 

Raestar’s fingers curled into the heavy fabric of the shirt he wore, pulling it up his back until she could find bare skin. Kuruk broke away long enough for her to wrestle the shirt off of him, and start at the fastenings of his pants. 

Kuruk planted his hands on either side of her head, his knee pressed between her thighs as he looked down at her. “I think the good people want a show.” He drawled out, turning his gaze back to where the Knights of Ren stood and watched.

She looked towards them, swallowing thickly as she caught sight of Ap’lek fisting his cock, before looking to where Ushar had pulled up a chair to do the same. They all were. 

“Then we should give them one.” She whispered, pressing her lips to the underside of his jaw. She dragged her nails down his chest, scoring them lightly over his own nipples. The heated look and the little hiss that escaped his lips made her burn. 

Kuruk leaned down to kiss her again, his lips lingering against hers as his mind brushed against hers. “ _Can you handle rough right now_?”

“ _Yes_.” Raestar answered, threading her fingers through his hair. 

“That’s not fair,” Trudgen complained lightly. “If you’re going to talk, you ought to share with all of us.” 

She laughed softly as she watched a blush molt across Kuruk’s cheeks. Raestar sat up a little, enough to look back at them over his shoulder. “And ruin the surprise?” 

Kuruk’s brand of _rough_ didn’t match the others. Even as he manhandled her into the position he wanted, his touch was gentle and loving. He folded her over on the bed, her stomach resting against her bent legs — the position leaving her entirely exposed to him. 

His fingers stroked up her spine, before winding them through the tendrils of her hair. His grip was tight, tight enough that she felt the burn at her scalp. But that momentary discomfort was forgotten as Kuras pressed into her with little preamble. 

She cried out softly, fingers digging into the sheets beneath her as he bottomed out. The angle brought with it new sensations, ones that left Raestar reeling. Every thrust of his hips made it feel like he was reaching the furthest depths of her, stretching her past the brink. 

Kuruk’s fingers gripped at her hair tighter, using his hold to pull her up off the bed a little. “Are you going to come like this? I can feel you fluttering around me.” He didn’t even give her a chance to respond before his other hand fell swiftly against the soft flesh of her ass. 

Her back arched into his hold and she squirmed beneath him as heat blossomed against her ass cheek. 

“ _Good_?” 

“Yes!” She gasped out and to the rest of them, it seemed like she was answering his first question. 

His hand met her ass again, punctuating the gesture with a sharp thrust of his hips. She was distantly aware of the murmurs of the others in the room, but it was like the world had faded away around them. 

Kuruk’s grip tightened in her hair again, using it and a gentle hand at her ribs to pull her up until her back was pressed against his chest. 

Raestar sank back against him, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as he rolled his hips beneath her. “ _Kuruk_.” She moaned softly as his hands roamed over her body. 

Kuruk fondled her breasts, trailed his palms down the curve of her waist, before settling at her hips. His fingers pressed into the soft flesh there, hard enough to guarantee fresh bruises there tomorrow. “I want you to _come_ for me, Raestar.” He whispered into her ear as his fingers slid between her thighs, stroking at her clit lazily. “Can you do that for me?” 

Her fingers grabbers at his forearms, nails digging into the firm muscles there as she felt her body bowing to his whim. 

“ _Fuck_.” He swore under his breath, pressing his lips to the crook of her neck. “That’s it.” Kuruk drawled out. “The sooner you come for me, the sooner all of my brothers can give you what you want.” 

Kuruk guided her forward onto her hands and knees as he started to slam into her with renewed force. There was no holding back. Raestar’s body bowed to his words and his cock, coming apart and sobbing from the sheer force of the release. 

He filled her fully, hips rolling into her as his own release washed through him. With the others waiting to have their fill, there was no place there for whispered words or tender kisses. Kuruk pulled out of her, leaving her slumped forward on the bed. 

Cardo approached the bed, soothing his hand down her back as she turned her face towards him. “Shall we proceed?” 

Raestar’s eyes flickered to Kuruk, her chest warming as she felt the gentle brush of fingers against her cheek that did _not_ belong to Cardo’s wandering touch. 

“I’m good to go.” She told him, wiping her face with the blanket beneath her. 

“ _Are_ you?” Cardo taunted slightly, ghosting fingers through her over-sensitive folds and the mess Kuruk has left behind. “Should we give you a little break?” He questioned as she hissed beneath his touch. 

“You underestimate me.” Raestar shot back, pushing herself up onto her hands. 

“I think we ought to put your _mouth_ to use.” Cardo brought his slick fingers to her mouth, painting her lips with them before she wrapped her lips around them and licked them clean. 

Vicrul and Trudgen approached the bed, fisting their cocks in preparation for what was to come. 

“You look like a mess,” Trudgen told her, smirking at her as she lifted her gaze to meet his. 

“A good mess, at least?” She questioned as she gathered herself onto her knees, looking between the two men. 

“A _perfect_ mess.” Vicrul offered, reaching out to cup her cheek. His eyes held hers for a long moment before he leaned in and kissed her. His tongue invaded her mouth, tangling her own tongue as he explored every curve. 

Raestar let Trudgen take her hand into his, curling her fingers around the thick length of his cock. She ran her hand along the length of him, stroking him while Vicrul kept his mouth to hers. 

The kiss ignited new fire within her, the dull ache she felt between her thighs feeling as though it beat in time with the lust that throbbed within her. 

Vicrul drew back, leaving her breathless from the kiss as he stood straight once more. “Are you going to be a good girl, little star?” He questioned, patting her cheek _almost_ condescendingly as he gestured to his cock. 

“Not with _that_ attitude.” She shot back, turning her attention to the cock her fingers were curled around. She wrapped her lips around the head of Trudgen’s cock, teasing him before she took the length of him in until she could take no more. 

The bed dipped behind Raestar and she tensed momentarily, uncertain of _who_ had moved behind her. It wasn’t Vicrul, he had his fingers fisted in her hair, guiding her movements as Trudgen fucked her mouth. 

Kuruk must’ve noticed the subtle shift in her body language, because his soothing touch slid through her mind as he whispered the answer to her unspoken question. “ _It’s Ushar_.” 

Raestar relaxed, letting her jaw go slack as she looked up at Trudgen. A blush had molted across his pale skin, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he took his pleasure from her. 

She moaned around his length as Ushar pressed into her cunt. He was slow about his movements, like he was teasing her. 

Vicrul took her hand into his, guiding it over the length of his cock as he kept his other hand clamped in her hair. 

Her vision blurred with fresh tears, feeling overwhelmed and overstimulated by the give and take of the cock in her mouth and the cock spearing her open. 

Ap’lek stepped into view, guiding her other hand to his hardened cock. She stroked Vicrul and Ap’lek in tandem as she submitted to the uncontrollable rhythm Trudgen and Ushar set with their movements. 

Raestar’s inner walls clenched tight around Ushar as his thumb teased at her other entrance, breaching her carefully. She knew _exactly_ what was coming. 

Ushar withdrew from her, his cock slicked with her arousal and what was left behind from Kuruk. It was enough for him to ease his cock into her second passage, stretching her for whatever was to come in the near future. 

Trudgen patted her cheek gently, drawing her attention back to him. “Don’t swallow.” He warned, mere seconds before his release spilled within her mouth. 

Raestar breathed through her nose as he withdrew from her mouth. She gave him what he wanted. She stuck her tongue out, showing him his efforts. 

“See, she can be a _good_ girl.” Trudgen remarked to Vicrul, clapping him on the shoulder as he stepped into place. In a few short pumps of his fist, Vicrul spilled across her tongue and was swiftly followed by Ap’lek. 

“Not yet.” Trudgen murmured as he stroked her jaw, urging her to close her mouth. “Does Ushar feel good?” 

Raestar nodded, resisting the urge to swallow so she could moan in response to _just_ how good Ushar felt as he rocked into her. 

“She’s doing so good, isn’t she brothers?” Trudgen questioned. They all murmured their agreement, all eyes on her. He brushed his thumb over her lips, before trailing his fingers down her throat. “ _Swallow_.”

She obeyed, swallowing down the combination of the three men and using that newfound freedom to moan for Ushar. His name tumbling from her lips, spurring him on. 

Trudgen, Vicrul, and Ap’lek stepped aside, giving Cardo room to stand beside the edge of the bed. 

“You’re still dressed.” Raestar pointed out, feeling nearly delirious from the onslaught of sensations her body had been through in a short window of time. 

“I’m waiting.” He told her, petting his fingers through her messy hair, brushing it away from her damp cheeks. “You’re doing so good. Do you know that?” He glanced past her. “Wish you could see how good you’re taking his cock.” 

“Feels like _heaven_.” Ushar rasped out as he slammed into her with particular force. 

Cardo cupped her jaw as he pressed his forehead to hers. His lips barely brushed hers and she expected him to shy away from kissing her, considering where her mouth had been mere second ago, but he was undeterred. 

Ushar pulled her back into his lap, so she was resting on his kneeled legs, with his cock buried within her. It was too much and not enough all at once. Cardo joined them on the bed, kneeling on the bed in front of her as he kissed her thoroughly. 

Cardo’s hands wandered, grabbing at her breasts, fondling the soft flesh of her curves, before one hand found its way between her thighs. 

Raestar panted against his lips as his fingers probed at her, easily sinking two delicious digits into her cunt.

“When Ushar’s done with you,” Cardo began as he sat back and watched his fingers work within her. “Your little _lover_ and I are going to have a bit of fun with you.” He brushed his thumb over her clit, causing her to writhe in Ushar’s hold.

Ushar curled his fingers around her throat loosely, holding her to him as he grunted out a strained sound in response to her movements. “Do you think there’s room for _both_ of you?” He questioned, kissing her shoulder. 

Cardo chuckled as he worked a third finger into her, “I think between you and Kuruk, our little Raestar is _more_ than ready.”

She blinked slowly as she held Cardo’s gaze. There were so many sensations, it was hard to focus on just _one_. There was the dull ache that came from how Ushar filled her, the throb for _more_ that followed the drag of Cardo’s fingers, and the lingering burn at the back of her throat from the way Trudgen had used her. Yet she still wanted more. 

“Finish up, Ushar.” Cardo said gruffly as he abandoned the bed once more, leaving Raestar with a pointed look. 

Ushar maneuvered her forward again, slipping out of her long enough to position her just right before he started to move again. The sharp snaps of his hips stood in sharp contrast with the way he lovingly stroked her waist and hips as he leaned over her. His release came abruptly, his pace stuttering as he tumbled over the edge _for_ her. 

He lingered as he slumped forward, crushing her into the mattress as he breathed heavily in the afterglow of his release. 

“Get up.” Kuruk snapped his fingers, “You’re going to hurt her like that.” 

Raestar reached for him, squeezing his hand as he curled his fingers around hers. “I’m fine.” She breathed out, grimacing a little as Ushar moved off of her. 

“ _Are you sure_?” He questioned as he sat down on the bed beside her, rubbing his thumb over the back of her fingers. 

“I’m _fine_.” She assured him, bringing his hand to her lips to kiss it. Raestar exhaled slowly, letting her eyes close as she tried to gather her strength once more. “Before we proceed, can I have more water?” 

“Trudgen, go.” Kuruk snapped with a slight edge to his voice as he shot the man a look. He complied, leaving to get water from the ‘fresher, while Kuruk doted on her. 

Raestar sat up slowly, vividly aware of just how _used_ her body felt — and it was only the beginning. She took the water from Trudgen, washing it down quick as she felt her body warm beneath Kuruk’s unseen touch. 

Kuras wasn’t just _touching_ her, she could feel him slipping through her mind unbidden. Trying to seek out any pain or discomfort she was concealing. There was none, aside from the ache she felt from coming four times in short succession. But still he soothed fingers over her stomach, gliding over her hips and thighs. 

Cardo just leered at them, watching with rapt interest as Kuruk guided her back onto the bed once more. Raestar glanced in his direction briefly, before turning her focus back to the man beside her. 

Kuras’ fingers tangled in her hair, cradling the back of her head as his lips claimed hers. There was something more to the kiss — like he felt like he had to _prove_ himself, after they’d all taken their turn with her. She wished she could speak unspoken words, to assure him that no matter what she loved _him_. 

But those words couldn’t be spoken. Despite all of the glib comments about him being her lover, love was out of the question within the Knights of Ren… if their leader found out — if the one called Snoke found out. 

Raestar shuddered at the thought. 

She kept her options open, she enjoyed each and everyone of them, but she couldn’t _love_ any of them. Kuras or otherwise. 

He caught ahold of her hands, interlacing their fingers as he guided them above her head. His mouth left desperate kisses from her lips, along her jaw, and throat. “ _Anytime_ you need to stop.” 

“I know the word.” She assured him, wrestling out of his hold and using that distraction to roll him over on the bed. Raestar straddled him, sitting atop his newly-hardened cock as she looked towards the others. “Cardo, come here.”

“Bossy.”

She smirked, beckoning him with one finger as she grinded down against Kuruk. 

Cardo lost his shirt as he approached the bed, kicking off his shoes, and removing his pants with ease. “You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” He questioned as he knelt on the bed beside Kuruk. 

“At _least_ a week.” She taunted, grabbing at his arm as she pulled Cardo towards her so she could kiss him.

Their lips met, rough and desperate and she let herself get lost in the sensation. Beneath her, Kuruk’s own hands wandered, touching the same soft flesh that his mind had found. 

Cardo cupped her jaw, rubbing thumb along the curve of her cheekbone as he slowly withdrew. “You’re sure?” He whispered, so gently that Raestar almost didn’t believe she’d truly heard it. 

She nodded, a faint smile playing over her lips as she chased after his. He stole another searing kiss before he moved around her, settling between Kuruk’s legs. 

Raestar leaned forward until her chest was pressed to Kuruk’s, lifting up her hips to give Cardo access to her. Kuruk kissed her, chasing away the lingering tingle of Cardo’s lips — all while Cardo teasingly dipped his cock into her cunt. Her body relented to him, welcoming the intrusion, just as warmly as it welcomed the slow press of his cock as he eased into a second time. 

Cardo was _thicker_ than Ushar, but Kuruk’s tender kissed kept her relaxed. He coaxed her with his mind as well, soothing her with whispered words that only she could hear. 

Raestar allowed the two men to guide her body, lifting her up so she could slowly sink down onto Kuruk’s cock, skewering her between the two men. It was too much and _everything_ all at once. She drifted, untethered from reality as they moved within her. The contrast was evident — Kuruk would ease her onto him as Cardo would snap his hips into her. The rhythm built, a steady give and take and take and _take_. 

She was certain that she had never come apart quite like _that_ before in her life. Everything blurred for a moment, blinding white light, and waves of pleasure as she tumbled over the edge. Kuras shattered first, filling her where he was already rooted deep, and Cardo followed close behind with harsh thrusts that left her body aching. 

Raestar was used to each of the Knights of Ren tending to her after sex — they all had their own brand of aftercare. She hasn’t expected _all_ of them to dote on her. All she had to do was lay there in Kuruk’s arms while Ap’lek wiped the tear tracks from her face and while Ushar and Trudgen cleaned up the mess that coated her thighs _and_ Kuruk beneath her. 

Cardo sat down on the side of the bed, pulling his shirt back on over his head as he caught her gaze. “How are you doing?”

“Good.” She laughed a little, stretching her legs out weakly. “ _Tired_.” 

“I would imagine so.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth. “You know, I forgot to _congratulate_ you.” 

Raestar tensed, shame-tinged fear lancing through her as she stared into his knowing eyes. “ _What_?”

He waved his hand dismissively at her concern, before gesturing around the room. “Now it’s guaranteed they’ll never know _who_.” 

Her heart clenched tight in her chest, but Kuras soothed his hand down her back calmly. “It’s alright, Raestar.”

“We’re brothers,” Cardo stated, to the agreement of the others. “We protect our own.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That ending took even *me* by surprise.


End file.
